OUTED
by Twific-textmessagelolcontest
Summary: Introduced by Jasper, Emmett and Edward hit it off right away. After a texting fiasco where Emmett accidentally 'outs' himself to his mom, can things possibly work out?


******Contest entry for the Twi-Fic Text Message LOL Contest**

**Title: Outed**

**Pairing: Emmett and Edward**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 6490**

**Summary: Introduced by Jasper, Emmett and Edward hit it off right away. After a texting fiasco where Emmett accidentally 'outs' himself to his mom, can things possibly work out?**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer created them; I turned them gay.**

* * *

_Jasper: hey Emmett, u still coming to my party 2nite?_

_Emmett: yup_

_Jasper: great, cuz i got this hot gay for u to meet._

_Jasper: *guy_

_Jasper: but he is guy_

_Jasper: *gay_

_Jasper: oh fuck it. just get here_

_Emmett: LMAO...k, on my way. cant wait to meet gay guy_

_Jasper: shut up_

The party was already going when I got to Jasper's place. I spotted 'gay guy' instantly, standing by the fireplace. It had to be him. He was smokin' hot. If he was straight, I'd shoot myself.

I wanted to find Jasper so he could introduce us. I needed something good in my life right now, and wow, did he look good.

"Jasper, is that 'gay guy' over by the fireplace?"

"Yea, man, it is. You ready to meet him?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. I didn't plan on meeting anyone, but he is hot."

"Hey Edward!" Jasper said. "I'd like to introduce you to my best friend—this is Emmett. Emmett, this is Edward. He and I just started working together."

"It's nice to meet you, Edward. Would you like to grab a couple beers and head out back to where the music is blaring?"

"I already have a beer, but yea, I'd like to go out back. Do you dance?"

"Do I dance? Hell yea I dance...and I sing. Is there Karaoke tonight?"

"Oh God, I don't sing! But I'd like to watch you sing," Edward said.

I grabbed a beer from the kitchen as we walked out the back door and into Jasper's incredible backyard. Everything was perfect! The dance floor was huge, the DJ was on a stage, and there, overlooking the pool was a bar. The lights really made the whole yard look as if it should be featured in a magazine. It was packed with friends, coworkers, and family. Wow, Jasper really knew how to throw a party!

"Daaaamn, Jasper has a whole bar set up out here. This is good because in order to get you to sing, I'm going to have to get lots of alcohol in you. Let's do some shots. I'm a Vodka guy, myself. What do you like?

"Oh, um, Tequila is my poison, but I'm not singing. No amount of alcohol will get a microphone in my hand."

"Is that a challenge? I LOVE a challenge. I say we go one for one until I get sick or until you sing. I will even drink your Tequila."

"Bartender, can you line up 5 shots of Tequila for each of us?"

"Mmmm, sounds like a fun night for you boys," said the Bartender.

"Oh, I plan on it being a night to remember...or forget, as the alcohol might have it."

"Edward, a toast to making new friends. Down the hatch!"

"Ok, Emmett, let's pound the next two followed by the entire beer. You should know—I am a great drinker and you won't win your little competition. So, let's drink to you throwing up. CHEERS!"

"Ha, you think you are going to win. Alright swallow down these last two shots and let's see how you feel."

"Bartender, 5 more shots for each of us, please."

"Ok, Emmett, let's make this go a little faster. Grab one shot in each hand, drink them as fast as you can, pick up 2 more and do the same. Put the shot glasses down, spin around twice, grab the full red solo cup of beer, down it, and then see where we are. Ready and go."

Wow, as I was drinking down the shots, spinning around, and drinking my beer, I was thinking he was going to win this thing. I was about to throw up.

"Well, Edward, how do you feel?"

"I feel like we need to have a seat and talk for a little bit before we take that last shot."

We sat for a little while and chatted, and got awfully giddy. Then a great song came on and we hit the dance floor. We were dancing to every song that came on, and then I saw it...the microphone. They WERE doing Karaoke. I grabbed Edward by the wrist and pulled him along towards the mic. He just danced with me all the way there. We were dancing to Peacock by Katy Perry and I instantly knew what song we would sing. I whispered in his ear, asking if he knew it. Oh, he knew it all right...he started belting out the words immediately. I motioned for the guy to play the song and I grabbed both mics. All of a sudden, Teenage Dream by Katy Perry started pouring through the speakers. I took the lead and started to sing...he chimed in right away and took the second mic from me. Oh yea, I just won and he doesn't even realize it yet. As we neared the last few lines, I stood staring at his ass until he turned and sang straight into my eyes. The song ended, and he took my face and kissed my lips and wow! I was taken by surprise at how natural it all seemed. My hands explored his face, his hair and his arms...my God, his arms.

The next thing I knew, Jasper said he would have someone drive me home since I did not look to be in any condition to drive. I handed my phone to Edward and said, "Put your number in and I'll text you in the morning. We need to go out and have fun."

_Emmett: hey, about last night...let's just say no matter how much i drank i know for sure u __looked great._

_Reply: thanks sweetie. u looked nice too._

_Emmett: loved ur ass._

no reply

_Emmett: i was wondering if u'd like to go out n get a drink or coffee or something_

_Reply: i can see if ur father is free_

_Emmett: why would i want my father to come?_

_Reply: u want to go out with just me?_

_Emmett: yeah. i want to spend time getting to know the owner of that sweet ass_

_Reply: what is wrong with u? r u drinking?_

_Emmett: nope. love to be drinking u though_

_Reply: i think this might be a wrong number_

_Emmett: not if ur the guy with the hot dick that i want_

_Reply: ok. now i know it's the wrong number_

I glanced up at the contact. Oh the thoughts that were racing through my mind...did he give me a wrong number on purpose? Was he so drunk he entered his number wrong? Had I just clicked the wrong contact?

_Oh my God...It was...fuck! It was my mother._

_Reply: we need to talk. i will take you up on the coffee offer. meet me at the cafe around the corner from the house in an hour._

SHIT...SHIT...SHIT! Had I just outed myself to my mother?

As I walked through the cafe door, my heart was racing at the sight of my mother sitting at the table in the corner. I bent over and kissed her cheek as she invited me to sit.

"Emmett, after texting back and forth, I realized that maybe you have something you would like to tell me. I thought maybe this would be a good place to talk away from the family and other distractions."

"Mom, I do have something to tell you. I just have been so scared to tell you and Dad. I don't want you to think differently of me. I know I'm rambling, but, but... I just need to know that you love me. I need the reassurance."

"Emmett, there is nothing in this world that would make your father and I not love you. We are happy when you are happy. Now, I'd like to hear it from you."

"Oh my God, Mom! You know! I know you know from our texts. Why are you making me say it?"

"Sweetheart, it will be good for you to say it out loud. Say it to me. Remember, I love you."

"SHIT! FINE!

I'm GAY!"

"Since I was twelve years old I knew it. When the other boys were staring at the girls boobs and getting hard-ons, I was staring at their hard-ons getting a hard-on."

"Emmett, doesn't it feel good to finally say it out loud to me? You know this changes nothing. You are still my son, whom I love with all my heart. Now tell me...who were you trying to send those sexy text messages to? Do you have a boyfriend? How many have you had? What is your type? I want the scoop. Tell me everything."

"Oh My God, MOM! Really! Do you want to know these things? Why? Why would a mom want to know these things about her GAY son?"

"I feel as though I didn't really know you until a few moments ago when you said the words I knew you would say to me one day. Now, I want to know everything. I want to know every detail you are willing to share with me."

"Wait, stop...you knew I was gay? How? When? Why didn't you say anything to me? I'm sorry I'm just so confused right now. Are you saying you have known all my life that I was gay?"

"Mmhmm, yes I knew. I was just waiting for the day YOU knew. At age 5, you were playing with dolls. By 10, you were wearing your sisters dresses. As a teenager, I saw you watching the boys on the corner watching the girls walk down the street. I have been observing you all of your life, so what would make you think I would not notice?"

"But then, why would you not say something to me? I have been struggling with this for so long now. I have been torn and scared and tired of hiding. Wow, I haven't wanted to cry in a long time and I feel them coming. Great, first it was me coming out and now my tears."

"Oh Emmett, you are too funny! It wasn't my job to tell you that you were gay. You needed to figure things out on your own, accept them, and be happy with yourself. I was happy to sit back and watch you grow and learn on your own. Now, get back to my questions. I really want to know everything. Oh, and don't leave out any details—I love details."

"Wow, if I wasn't nervous and freaked out when I walked into this cafe, I sure am now. I can't believe I am doing this. Ok, let's see, where do I start...? In sixth grade, I had my first hard-on looking at a boy in class."

"Emmett, honestly, this isn't what I meant! I want the now stuff, the good stuff. I do not need the grade school saga. But would you please excuse me for a second while I go to the ladies room first?"

My phone buzzed with a text while she was gone.

_Jasper: hey, did u n Edward hook up?_

_Emmett: nah, decided to hook up with my mom instead_

_Jasper: WTF?_

_Emmett: no dude! ur fucked up. but we r talking about dicks. ill explain later_

_Jasper: um, ok. message Edward's pussy_

_Emmett: what?_

_Jasper: fuck auto correct. i meant message Edward u pussy_

_Emmett: Edward, this is Edward right? yea, u'll get that joke in a minute. anyway, i was hoping __we could hook up later today_

_Edward: hey, i was waiting to hear from u. i thought u said u were going to text early today_

_Emmett: yea, that's where the joke comes in. i thought i was texting u...turns out, it was my __MOM_

_Edward: that's funny! i hope u kept it PG_

_Emmett: yea, well, about that... i was going on about ur ass n well, mom started freaking out_

_Edward: oh i bet. so, u like my ass, huh?_

_Emmett: oh, did i say that? maybe i said u r an ass_

_Edward: no, u wouldnt say that_

"Sorry, sweetie, I needed to fix my makeup, too. It's been an emotional cup of coffee. So, now tell me about this hot new guy."

"Well, there really isn't much to tell. Jasper introduced us last night at a party and we exchanged numbers. You know the rest. I tried to text him to get together today, but you and I are the ones having coffee instead. Which reminds me, I need to text him back. Sorry, Mom, it will just take a second."

_Emmett: Edward u want to make out later_

_Edward: sure ill make out whenever u want_

_Emmett: OMG...i meant meet up later...damn autocorrect is going to be the death of me_

_Edward: sure it was autocorrect, sure sure sure, im still willing ;)_

"So, when did you have your first boyfriend? I still want all my questions answered."

"Damn, Mom, I thought you would forget. Ok, well, I have only had a few boyfriends and we are very discreet. I like dark hair and blue, green, or hazel eyes. I love a man who shaves his...

"Emmett, ok, I know I said I wanted details, but maybe we can not go into that deep of details."

"You asked and I was just sharing. You always said I was a good sharer. Anyway, the guy from last night is Edward. He seems like a cool guy that I'd like to get to know. He's hot from head to toe. We talked and drank until all hours of the night."

"Is that all the two of you did last night?"

"Wow, Mom, you weren't kidding when you said you wanted to know everything! Well, we made out a little bit. Mom, this is weird!"

"You have hidden everything from me for ten years. I deserve to hear it now."

"Yes, yes, yes, alright. Well, like I said, we talked and drank for a while. Then we danced a lot. We were both a little tipsy and giddy. At the end of a karaoke song we sang, we looking at each other kind of in each other's eyes, and the next thing I knew, our lips had touched and our mouths were so perfectly joined together...our tongues swirling and our hands roaming. It was so magical. He is such a great kisser. Oh my God, I got lost in the memory for a second there. Sorry, Mom."

"Don't be sorry, I was enjoying the story...I mean, your memory."

Thank God the waiter interrupted us. Maybe now I could get a quick text off to Edward.

"Mom, I'll just have another of these double mocha lattes."

_Emmett: hey, im at the cafe on Sixth n Spruce with my mom. wanna meet up here in an hour n __head to dinner n a movie?_

_Edward: i was wondering if u were ever going to get back to me. Does this mean ur mom gets to __see my hot ass?_

_Emmett: Edward, that's my mom ur talking about. do u know where the place is?_

_Edward: yea yea yea ill fuck it_

_Edward: OMG, find it...Siri is NOT understanding me today. ill find it n yes id like to go out_

_Emmett: LOL, great see u in an hour or so_

"So, who seems to have your attention now, since it doesn't seem to be me?"

"Oh I was just making plans to meet that guy...here...in an hour."

"So, I get to meet Mr. Wonderful? Or will you be sending me on my way before he gets here?"

"For now, Mom, he is just a friend, so yes, you can meet him."

For the next hour, I told mom about the men who were in my life and what I liked and didn't like about them. And then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw him. He was strutting along the sidewalk outside the cafe in all his glorious wonder. "Mmmmmm," was all I could muster up and it made my mom's head pop up.

"What? What do you see? Oh, I see what you see. That guy is awfully handsome. Want me to grab him in here and get his name for you?"

"No, Mom, I have his name. That is Edward and he is my date for tonight."

"Oh, wow...like wow! He is breathtakingly handsome. You have good taste—very, very good taste. Were all your boyfriends that hot?"

"Alright, Mom, calm down. Don't embarrass me and I will introduce you."

Mom went to pay as I met Edward outside of the cafe.

"Hi, Edward. My mom is inside and she is dying to meet you. I hope you don't mind."

"Should I turn around so she can see my ass first when she comes out?" Edward said.

"Edward, what is wrong with you? She is my mother for Christ's sake! Are you this flirty all the time? Because if not, save some for me."

"Mmmmm, don't you worry, Emmett, I have plenty of flirt left for you."

Oh God! My mom was coming, and I just knew she would ask him questions. She just didn't know when to stop.

"Sweetheart are you going to just stand there? Or are you going to introduce me to your very handsome boy...I mean, friend?"

"Mom, this is Edward, a friend of mine that I am hanging out with tonight. Edward, this is my very curious mom, Esme."

"Edward, it is a pleasure meeting you after all I have heard about you. So, did you want to spin around so that I could see what all the fuss is about."

I shot my mom a look that said you're dead later as I said, "Oh my God, Mom! Really?"

"Oh hey, when you have it you flaunt it. My mom says that," Edward said.

I wanted to crawl under a rock. Thank God I was saved by the feel of my phone vibrating in my pocket. Yes—a text message from my dad. Maybe, just maybe, he could call my mom to come home NOW!

_Dad: hey sweet cheeks, i bought u a new vibrator n pocket rocket when i was out today._

_Emmett: eeeewwwwwwwww OMG, Dad, is that u_

_Dad: oh for christ's sake. Emmett? i need to take u out of my phone as Slugger, u haven't __even played baseball for years. im really sorry about that_

_Emmett: u do realize that i will NOT be able to erase this from my memory, right_

_Dad: oh well get over it sweet cheeks _

_Emmett: dad that is not funny n by the way mom is right here with me_

_Dad: oh good then u can tell her what i bought her today. tell her to hurry home so we can __use them_

_Emmett: OH COME ON DAD! ill send her home, u can tell her_

"Tell me what sweetie?" Mom said.

"Do NOT call me sweet anything anymore! I am disgusted right now. Dad asked me to have you go home. He has...a surprise for you."

"Oh I love surprises. Okay boys you have fun." Mom said as she hurried to her car.

"Emmett, I was thinking...why don't we order in and rent a movie to watch, instead? We can go back to my place and relax all night. I'm still hurting a little from the drinks last night."

"Yea, that sounds really good, but how about we cook together rather than order in?"

"Great, let's hit the store and head over to my apartment."

So, off we went to Edward's place. It was decorated nicely. I suppose I had expected a very bare place, but it was the opposite. It was full of furniture and very inviting, to say the least. His kitchen was spectacular—full of all the latest and greatest gadgets. I knew we would have no problem finding everything we needed in here.

"Emmett, can I pour you a glass of wine while you are unpacking all the groceries?"

"I'd love a glass of wine. Thank you"

I stood there watching Edward pour the wine. He had the most magnificent body with just the right amount of muscle. His hair was wavy and brown, but in the sunlight today, I saw streaks of red. His eyes were a crystal blue with a sparkle to them, and his posture was that of a model... "Mmmmm." Oh shit he heard me! The smirk on his face when he turned around told me he knew that I was watching his every move.

He began to move towards me and I towards him. As Edward handed me my wine, I realized that what I really wanted was to kiss those lips again—to feel his touch like I did last night. It was so nice, but not nearly enough. The memory of telling Mom that he was just a friend popped into my head, but I knew friendship was not all I wanted from him tonight.

We clinked our glasses, made a small toast to Jasper for introducing us, and finally took a sip. I looked up from my glass to find him staring at me with a look of lust in his eyes. He just might feel about me the way I felt about him.

"Shall we get dinner started?" I asked.

"Sure, in a minute," Edward said as he put his glass of wine on the counter and turned to face me again. "Emmett, as hungry as I am for dinner, I just can't even think straight to make it without kissing you first."

Edward leaned forward and took my face in his hands. Ever so gently, he kissed my lips. It was soft and sweet, followed by a quicker, more forceful kiss. Mmmmm, wow...he really was a good kisser! We kissed for a long time before he pulled away and said, "Okay, back to cooking. I'm hungry!"

We spent the next hour preparing dinner, talking, joking, and laughing until the buzzer went off, letting us know dinner was ready. We set the table together, dancing around each other as we placed the plates, silverware, and glasses. Edward removed the meal from the oven as I poured us more wine and got glasses of water. It smelled divine.

I looked over at Edward, who had gotten very quiet, and he was looking at the table like he was reading something. Oh...and he was—my phone.

All of a sudden Edward let out a loud laugh and I ran to my phone. "What? What is so funny? Who texted me?" Oh wow, my sister was having a field day. I would have to deal with her later. My God, what was I supposed to say to Edward?

_Alice: hey bro, i was wondering what happened with that hot guy last night...did u tap that __thing?_

_Alice: come on n tell me! i tell u everything!_

_Alice: Emmett really? now u r ignoring my texts?_

_Alice: ok, i dont need all the details. how about just some of them_

_Alice: did u blow him? did he blow u? did u fuck? who was top?_

_Alice: Emmett! answer me. i can't take it anymore._

"Um, so sorry about that. My sister can be a little nosy when she wants to know something."

"It's all good. I had a really good laugh and I like the way that your sister thinks. How about we sit down and eat?"

We ate slowly and savored every bite. As he would take his fork and move it towards his lips, I would watch how his mouth took in the food and moved it around; I knew instantly I wanted to be in there. Tonight I wanted to take the time to get to know Edward in and out of his clothes. The question was...how did I get him out of his clothes. Hhmmmm. I was thinking about it when a possibility hit me. Dessert...maybe dessert in bed. Could I suggest such a thing? Would he think I was moving too fast? What did he want? Did he even like me?

Damn it, Emmett...grab ahold of yourself! It was his idea to invite you to his place. He must have something in mind.

After I was done calming myself, only one question remained—would I need to make the first move?

I had never been so nervous about taking the next step. What was my problem? Just as I asked myself that question, Edward looked up at me and caught me staring. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Emmett, thank you for tonight. This has been so much fun. I don't cook very often even though I love it, because I hate to only cook for just myself. I haven't laughed so much or had such a good time in a very long time, and before the night gets away from us, I just want you to know that it has been amazing...so far."

"I'm having a great time, too. Good food and great company are always an awesome combination."

Edward let go of my hand and took a sip of his water. I immediately felt a loss. I didn't realize his touch was so powerful. My God what was this man doing to me? I couldn't even think straight in that moment. I just want to grab him and rip his clothes off of him.

He rose to take our plates to the sink, and I followed him with more dishes. He placed our dishes in the sink and turned to me to grab the dishes I had in my hands. He moved swiftly, and as quick as he turned from me, he was back looking at me with such a desire in his eyes that matched the need in my own. Once again, he took my face in his hands and brought it towards his. Our lips touched, and we got lost in the moment. Our kisses were breathy and swift, then slow and sensual. His tongue knew just how to dance with mine—and together, they danced the tango.

He stopped and looked at me, but said nothing. I felt like we stared into each other's eyes for an eternity before he grabbed my hand and led me down his long hallway towards his bedroom. Without a word, he took hold of my shirt at the hem and lifted it over my head. He followed with the removal of his own shirt. We embraced and kissed again with desperation. Oh, how I loved the feel of him running his hands through my hair. I trailed my hands down his chest and his abs towards his waist, where I undid his button fly jeans, pushing them down until they dropped to his feet. There he stood in his cute little undies. I wanted to laugh at the design, but knew it just wasn't the right time. I giggled to myself, though. Edward kissed down my neck, between my pecs, and over my abs, and I could feel myself getting hot. He was now on his knees before me, and he bit at the waist of my jeans while looking up at me through his thick, long lashes. God his eyes were to die for. He released the button and zipper on my jeans and yanked the hell out of them. I was standing there in just my underwear when BOOM! He pulled them off, too. I was like, OH MY GOD! He climbed back up my body, kissing here and there before he said, "Let's shower." Oh hell yea! I was dying to see what was underneath his cute undies.

I could not even tell you what his bathroom looked like, as my eyes never left his body for a second. The water felt so good, and it was even better watching it cascade down his body. He was adjusting the temperature as I checked him out from head to toe. As my eyes were coming back up his body, I saw this look in his eyes that made my own body come to life with excitement.

Edward grabbed both of my hands and put them over my head as he slammed me up against the tiled wall. His hips were holding me in place as he began to kiss me with such force that I could hardly catch my breath. I was thankful when he moved to my neck so I could get my bearings. We were going from zero to sixty, and I was trying my best to keep up. He started to make his way south suddenly, and my cock headed north. Mmmmm. I felt amazing and he hadn't even touched my cock yet. He trailed kisses from my lips to my hips as my hands found his beautiful head of hair. I wanted so much for him to take me in his mouth, but realized he was trying his best to tease me.

"Edward, don't make me beg."

"Oh Emmett, I would never make you beg."

Just at that moment, he took me in his mouth slowly. Inch by inch, he sucked and swirled his tongue around my cock. He took it deep in his throat, and as he pulled back, he licked up the thick vein on the underside of my length. He moaned and sent a vibration through me to my inner core. I felt the sensation ring throughout my body. My hands moved through his hair, and just as I was about to grab the back of his head, he flipped me around. I wanted to die with anticipation and excitement. He kissed my ass cheeks and worked his way up my back, leaning in to whisper in my ear as he patted my ass, "This is so mine tonight." I felt goose bumps cover my body even with the warmth of the water all over me.

He touched and washed every inch of me, and then he handed me a bath sponge to do the same for him. I loved running my hands over every inch of him. He had such a glorious body that deserved to be worshipped on a daily basis, and I hoped that I was the one to do that for him.

As we stepped out of the shower Edward handed me a towel. I began to dry off, but he stopped me, saying, "No, that is for you to dry me. I will dry you." Without a word, I took the towel and slowly dried him from head to head...I mean toe. When I was done, he grabbed the towel on the rack and dried the front of me. Then he turned me around and dried the back of me. He worked his way from my ankles to my neck, and when he reached my neck, I could feel his rock hard cock against my ass. Oh God, my ass was begging for him. As much as I enjoyed his touch and his cock against me in the shower, I wanted nothing more than to have him in the bedroom where I could fully enjoy him.

We finished drying each other and made our way back to his room. I wanted so much to go fast and feel him inside me, but Edward took it so slow and looked like he was enjoying every second of it. I realized there was no need to rush anything—we had all night to explore. Oh, and explore we did. He kissed me while he moved me towards the bed. I lay there in the middle of the bed while he crawled up towards me, starting by my feet. He seemed to touch and examine almost every inch of my body, and by the time he reached my lips again, I would have sworn he had my body memorized. He kept moving closer and closer back to my lips, and I couldn't wait for them to touch mine again.

We were side by side and lip to lip. "Mmmmmm, Edward, I love how you touch me."

"Oh, how i love to touch you...all of you."

As he kissed my neck and stroked my cock, I realized I had never allowed a man to control the room before. I was actually okay with it...or was I? Now that I thought about it, maybe I needed to step in a little. I pulled my cock from him as I moved him to lie on his back. I took my hands and caressed his body from his face to his fucking hot cock. It was such a pretty pink, and his head was magnificent. I just knew my mouth needed to taste it and now. I crawled between his legs and took his cock in my hand. I began to stroke him and he let out a wonderful sound. Wow! If he sounded like that with my hand on him, I couldn't wait to hear him when he was in my mouth.

I leaned down and wrapped my lips around him. I hollowed out my cheeks while my hands found his balls. He made the most wonderful sounds. Oh God, if he kept those sounds up, I would want to blow him forever. Now this was a man who let you know when you hit the right spot.

Oh no he didn't just flip me over. I lay there on my stomach as he caressed my ass. What is going on here? I thought to myself. I needed to get my wits about me. I was so not in control here, and he had me so hot and bothered that I wanted to just go with the flow.

"Don't move a muscle, Emmett. I will be right back."

Only a few seconds went by before he jumped onto the bed. He said, "I saw how tense you looked when we were with your mom today, and when I realized we would be coming back to my place for the night, I just knew I wanted to massage you to help relieve your stress." I was feeling better about my control issue now.

His hands were magic. He worked every muscle I had as if he were a professional, and I was feeling more and more relaxed as the seconds ticked by on the clock. I turned over so he could work on my front, and that was when I noticed that his cock was as hard as a rock. My God, he was standing at attention. He looked down at himself and said, "Oops. I guess I was enjoying this as much as you were." We both giggled as he finished up my massage.

"I feel as though I have taken the lead here tonight, and I don't know how you feel about that, but I have no qualms about switching things up a bit," said Edward.

I reached up and grabbed him to pull him on top of me. We began to kiss, and I could feel his fingers circling my ass. Oh yea, that was exactly what I wanted, and I was going to get it, too. His fingers were magical in how they touched me. Round and round and round they went, and then suddenly he pushed a little and I felt this amazing pressure followed by a bit of excitement that soon spread across my face.

"Oh you like that, do you?" he asked me.

I said, "Oh hell yea. I can't wait for what comes next." Then I gave him the biggest smile ever.

I was so caught up in the feeling, I didn't even notice that he had slipped a condom on. I felt some cool lube and then there he was at my entrance. I braced myself for the feeling of ecstasy. It had been a few months since I'd been with someone, and I missed it.

As Edward eased into me, I felt myself stretch around him, accommodating his size. I couldn't help but groan when he was fully seated within me, stilling so I could adjust. He reached down and he began stroking my cock as he started pumping in and out of me slowly. His speed eventually picked up until he was thrusting his hips, his balls smacking against me each time.

"Oh, fuck yes, you feel so good," he groaned as his pace increased.

After a few more minutes, we changed positions so I was straddling him—riding him. His hand never left my cock, and each time I would slam down on his length, he would squeeze me in just the right way. It felt so incredible and had been so long that I knew I was close. Wanting to prolong the moment, I slowed my movements and started swiveling my hips instead.

I reached my hand behind me and started rubbing his balls, smiling when I saw his eyes roll back in his head. Oh yeah, I still had it.

"You like that, Edward?" I asked as I rocked my hips back and forth, creating a burn in the pit of my stomach.

His grip on my cock got tighter as his strokes increased in speed. He must have been close too. Without warning, I lifted up and slammed back down, feeling my balls tighten. I was so close. With one more thrust from Edward, I exploded, cumming all over his rock hard abs.

Before I could even enjoy it though, he had me flipped around on my back again, my legs spread, and he was slamming into me hard and fast, grunting something I couldn't understand. Within minutes, Edward was ripping the condom off and painting me with his cum. His face was a spectacular sight to see.

He collapsed next to me and reached over to grab my hand. It was such an intimate thing to do in the moment, and I turned to him and said, "Tonight has been amazing. Thank you."

Edward rolled on his side and kissed my lips with such passion. "It was my pleasure. I'm feeling hungry. How about a snack?"

"Mmmmm, that sounds good."

"Good, I'll bring it right back."

I heard a buzzing sound after he left, and realized it was my phone. I checked it out and groaned. My God! It was Alice...AGAIN.

_Alice: Emmett, i dont like being kept in the dark_

_Alice: Mom said she met him, y didnt i_

_Alice: she said he was HOTTTTT_

_Emmett: MY GOD ALICE...i was busy_

_Alice: omg, who cares...ur here now, so dish_

_Emmett: hes hot, he made me feel really good tonight n thats all u get_

_Alice: come on...give me details_

_Emmett: oh look here he comes with a snack im going to leave u hanging until tomorrow...night Alice_

* * *

**Host's Note: Show the author some love by submitting a review. Add us to author alert to be notified of new stories.**

*****Contest has been extended, we will be accepting entries till May 6th, 2013*****

**Voting opens May 7th, 2013 - May 21st, 2013**


End file.
